Camping With Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Join Charlie Brown, Linus, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, Marcie, Pigpen and Snoopy on a three-week long camping trip in the wilderness.


**Charlie Brown sighed as he hammered the tent down in the ground; he has been doing that all day and now it was about nine thirty at night, his only break was for a marshmallow roast and feeding the dog. "Okay guys, everyone in" he insisted. "Okay Chuck-o" Peppermint Patty-a freckle faced tomboy-exclaimed as she crawled inside. "Wait up!" Linus yelled as he raced after the sandal sporting girl. Charlie's glance soon fell on Marcie, asleep on a log.**

 **"Silly girl.." he thought with a giggle as two other kids entered the tent. "Outta the way, music lover!" the first kid yelled. "Nuh uh! Outta the way, dust ball!" the other boy exclaimed as they began pushing into the small tent. Charlie sighed as a small, white beagle laid on top of the tent-without denting it. "How does he do it?" Charlie questioned to himself as he doused the campfire with a bucket of water.**

 **"It's too crowded in here, Chuck!" Peppermint Patty grumbled, sandwiched in between Linus and Pigpen-a boy that was easily attached to dust. "Just try making room" Charlie sighed as Schroeder stormed out of the tent in disgust. "I could've had my piano broken inside that cramped tent" he protested, clutching the red, toy instrument tightly to his chest. "Pull up a log then" Charlie Brown playfully teased.**

 **"Not funny, manager" Schroeder bickered as he laid down on the other uncomfortable log, his piano was propped beside him as his dark blue eyes fluttered shut, soon little snores were heard from his mouth. "Well, it's not as bad as the Loud Tent" Charlie thought with a snicker, looking over at the tent Patty was sharing with the other two boys. "CHUCK! LET ME OUT!" she hollered in anger.**

 **Sighing, Charlie Brown opened the tent and let Patty out. Crawling onto the soft, green grass; Peppermint Patty looked up at the nearly bald boy and whispered, "You kinda like me, don't ya?" Blushing, Charlie just looked over at Schroeder and Marcie without saying a word. "You're kinda shy, aren't ya?" Patty questioned as she climbed onto a log as well. "Well...I" Charlie stuttered.**

 **"Yeah, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty questioned, yawning as the sky turned dark blue. "Patty, it's late..go to sleep" Charlie Brown explained, holding her hand unintentionally. Patty sighed as a small strand of black hair began tickling her chubby nose. "Cut it out, Marcie" the tomboy groaned, shooing the strand away without luck. "Good grief.." Charlie Brown sighed as he climbed onto the log Schroeder was snoozing on.**

 **"Stars sure are pretty, aren't they?" Charlie asked, looking up at the stars that began showing themselves in the sky. "Uh huh" Patty sleepily said back, her glance falling upon Marcie. "I think that one of those stars is my stars" Charlie proclaimed to his candy-named friend. "Chuck, you're cracking" Patty replied with a yawn as she felt her eyelids get heavy. "Goodnight, sly dog" she muttered as a loud snore exited her mouth.**

 **Charlie Brown looked at the sleeping bespectacled girl. She was curled on the log, blowing on a stray strand of her coal colored hair as she slept. Sighing, Charlie looked back up at the stars. "Where are you, Special Star?" he questioned as gravity pulled him onto the grass. "Ouch..." he groaned, climbing back on the log he was sharing with Schroeder. "Just my luck" he grumbled, closing his hazelnut eyes.**

 **Charlie's eyes shot open to a visible cloud of dust. "What is it, Pigpen?" Charlie Brown groaned. "I can't sleep" the dirt-magnet explained as he clutched a toy pig in his hands. "Sure, you can sleep with us; but don't let that dust cloud wonder around. You know how Schroeder and Marcie hate that" the lovable looser reminded his friend. "Okay, Charlie Brown" Pigpen yawned as he laid down next to the boy's log.**

 **Charlie Brown turned towards Pigpen; sure he was dirty, but he always meant well and tried to be a really nice kid. "He kinda reminds me of Ed; just with more brains" the 'failure' thought as he smiled at his dirty friend. Pigpen was stargazing; just like Charlie Brown was trying to. "Look Charlie Brown! I see Orion! Those three stars form his belt!" he explained calmly. "I see a horsie and a ducky" Charlie Brown groaned as he sighed in defeat.**

 **Being quiet, Pigpen turned towards Charlie Brown and pointed to the stars. "Those stars seem to be forming a zigzag" he whispered to the lovable looser. "They do..kinda" Charlie Brown responded, looking at his yellow t-shirt; a gift from his dad. "Say, Pigpen..thanks for the talk, but I'm tired now" the lovable looser yawned, only to notice Pigpen snoring contently. Smiling, Charlie looked over at a peaceful Snoopy who was still on top of the tent.**

 **Snoopy turned his attention to Charlie Brown and walked towards him with his supper bowl in his mouth. "Oh no!" Charlie stated. "I fed you during the marshmallow roast! How are you STILL hungry?" he yelled, nearly waking his friends. "Ch..ch..Charlie Brown, what's going on? Linus questioned as he climbed out of the tent and towards his friends. "Snoopy's just hungry" Charlie Brown sighed.**

 **Linus giggled as he sat on Charlie Brown and Schroeder's sleeping log and looked up at the stars, releasing his flannel blue blanket. Giggling, Charlie Brown scooped up the blanket and gave it back to Linus. "Thanks, Charlie Brown" the insecure boy replied as he walked towards the two sleeping girls and placed the blanket in between them. Flopping down, Linus smiled sleepily at his best friend.**

 **Charlie Brown grinned as he said the first things he could think of, "I'M A GOOD MAN!" he yelled proudly, waking up the other four kids. "Charlie Brown!" they hollered at him. Linus just groaned, "That's life" he sighed to two angry girls. "That's life?!" Marcie growled bitterly. Blushing, Linus covered himself with his blue blanket in embarrassment. "Nice job, Charlie Brown" he groaned.**


End file.
